A Female Scandal
by Happyellar
Summary: A one-shot I actually wrote for a competition in short time so sorry it's rushed. AU Fem!Lock based in ASIB BBC Sherlock s02e01 where Irene Adler drugs Sherlock and some fluffy JonhLock at the end. Enjoy! T rating for John's pitiful swearing


"Good night Mr. Sherlock Homes" Irene Adler walked away from Sherlock, acknowledged John and went near to the window.

"Jesus, what are you doing?" John asked, shocked as he looked at his flat mate on the floor.

"He'll sleep for a few hours, make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit; makes for a very unattractive cause" John picked up the stray syringe on the glazed, wooden floor.

"What have you given him?" asked John. Irene just smirks; John paid his attention back to his flat mate

"Sherlock..."

"He'll be fine, but I'd worry about the side affects if I were you" purred Irene.

John bends down to Sherlock, ignoring Irene.

Irene was now sitting on the windowsill, looking at Sherlock. John looks and sees Sherlock, looking straight at him but not quite seeing, thrashing lightly on the floor. He looks back up at Irene.

"Wait, what side affects?"

"Nothing you can't handle Doctor" She laughed, before going backwards out of the window. John runs to the window but to see nothing. Police sirens pierced his ears, and he looked sadly at Sherlock, eyes unseeing and mouth speaking silent words.

Sherlock opened his tired eyes and saw nothing but a thick fog. He felt a sudden pain in his head; that was the effect from hitting his head on the floor. As his senses slowly adjusted, he could tell that something was wrong, something not quite right.

So he does the first thing that comes to mind.

"I…I, John! John!" Sherlock gasped, hours of sleep clogged up his speech.

John comes rushing into the room at Sherlock's voice, holding a cup of tea. But suddenly John's face changed from calm to horrified, and the cup of tea fell to the ground with a muffled thump, its contents silently spilling out.

"Sh-Sherlock…what the…what…what have you done"

Sherlock looked at him, the pain growing in his head.

"John, what the hell are you going on about" he said, words clogged together as he cleared his throat.

John didn't say anything but gestured wildly at Sherlock's body. Sherlock looked down and realized why John was so horrified. His body has changed. His once flat chest now stuck out, with a pair of breasts. His hands flew to his shirt and he yanked the material out of the buttons. And his deduction was correct. His hands grasped his hair, still curly but now considerably longer.

"This…this is scientifically impossible" Sherlock gasped. John hadn't moved.

"Sherlock, You're a…or…you appear to…what the hell" John stammered.

"Yes John, I've gathered that I now sport female characteristics" Sherlock spat.

"How…Oh shit, how the fuck did she do that?" John said.

"Who? What are you on about John?" Sherlock asked, his face now fully of concern and a slight tinge of fear.

"Irene Adler" John breathed.

"The woman?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes the bloody woman" John spat. Sherlock looked at him and suddenly it clicked.

"The sedation" He stated.

"But…that's impossible" John stated.

"Nothing's impossible John, But I have never encountered anything that changes gender, and I've done explicit research into the possibility of genes" Sherlock replied. He now looked more curious than fearful.

"Wait, you're not going to be stuck like that?" John laughed worriedly.

"I don't know," replied Sherlock. John looked at him with bewilderment.

"You don't know?" John asked, his voice went squeaky in fear.

"No, and I'd like to try and figure out if I can with some simple tests" Sherlock replied.

"If you're thinking about testing on yourself then don't even think about getting out of this room. I am not letting you put yourself at more risk than you are at already you fool." John retaliated. Sherlock just looked at him.

"Fine, If I can't test, I can research" Sherlock replied definitely. He got up out of the bed and stretched, his open shirt resulting in John turning bright red.

"John you've had sex with woman, don't act so surprised when you see breasts, you're a doctor for gods sake" Sherlock replied, laughing a little.

"I'll let you have some privacy then" John stammered as he closed the door.

"I now understand why woman complain about having breasts all the time, they get in the way" stated Sherlock to John's back as he entered the room. John visibly jumped and spilt his fresh cup of tea down his jumper.

"Sherlock, for Gods sake don't sneak up on me like that" John said and spun around to see Sherlock lounging in his chair wearing a fresh shirt, the same trousers and the same shoes.

"Jesus why do you buy such tight shirts you idiot" John asked Sherlock's face, trying not to look down. John was unsure where to address Sherlock as a man or as a female, but stuck to man to keep things simple. Sherlock didn't reply and promptly opened up his laptop and started typing furiously. Sherlock's phone vibrated on the table and then emitted an erotic sigh. John looked at it like it was a bomb. Sherlock didn't react. A few minutes later it sounded again.

"Sherlock are you going to get that?" John asked. Sherlock sighed and reached for his phone to read the two texts.

'From: The Woman

Morning sexy.'

'From: The Woman

I dare say your battle dress is better than mine.'

John walked over with his fresh cup of tea and sat in his chair opposite Sherlock.

"Who's that?" John asked. Sherlock again did not reply, slipped the phone into his pocket and returned to his laptop. John looked at him, eyebrow raised. And sat drinking his tea watching the new female consulting detective.

Sherlock's phone sounded another six times in the hour, Sherlock looked at each text and didn't type a reply, only placed it back in his pocket each time. John would look at Sherlock each time in wonder.

"So, figured it out yet?" John asked. Sherlock looked at John moodily.

"No." Sherlock replied.

"Why don't you reply to the woman and just ask?" John replied a little bitterly. Sherlock stared at him for a moment.

"John, that's not any fun" Sherlock said. John sighed.

"And staying a woman forever is?" John asked.

"Fine" Sherlock replied. He eased the phone out of his pocket, pushed his longer hair behind his ears and started to type.

'From: The Woman

If you haven't figure it out, you know where to find me.'

'Reply:

20 minutes'

"John I'm going out to the library" Sherlock stated as he got up suddenly. John looked at him.

"Did you get a reply?" John asked. Sherlock didn't reply.

"You're not going out like that" John stated as he stood up, he stared at Sherlock.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked.

"Because people will see you," John replied with clenched teeth.

"And?" Sherlock asked. John looked at him and sighed heavily.

"Fine, go to the bloody library" John replied, and stalked of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock looked at the closed door for a few seconds. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the building. Leaving his phone on his chair seat

Sherlock hailed a cab, it was late so the traffic was sparse. He told the cabbie the address he had visited only a few hours before. The cab arrived outside the building and Sherlock got out, the windows of the building were light.

Sherlock didn't need to buzz the intercom as Kate; the maid had already opened the door.

"She's in the sitting room," She said, letting Sherlock in.

Sherlock walked through the hall and entered the room. Irene was now dressed in a crimson red, lace mini-dress with the lace detailing the human skeleton.

"Ah, Sherlock, or should I say 'Sherly', what a pleasant surprise" Irene purred.

"Thanks for returning the coat, too bad it wasn't dry cleaned" Sherlock replied, his lips forming a small smile.

Irene looked at him fully and tutted.

"Such a lovely body in mans clothing is such a dreadful waste" Irene simpered.

"I'm sure I can manage" Sherlock replied, sitting down on the opposite sofa. Irene looked at him thoughtfully.

"I wish I could have photographed your reaction, would have made some lovely blackmail material, a pity" Irene purred.

"Yes I was quite surprised. So what was it?"

"A mild female growth hormone, cost a bomb,"

"All that for me?" Sherlock replied

"Oh no I didn't pay for it, I just know the top hormone expert in the country, well I know what he likes"

"Temporary?" Sherlock asked.

"Sadly, you are a very attractive woman, I would finally have competition" Irene smirked.

"You could have just text me, saved me the hassle of getting here" Sherlock replied.

"Oh but that's no fun, I want to know in detail what John's take on events was" Irene replied with a grin.

"What's John got to do with anything?" Sherlock questioned.

"He must have been horrified at your transformation, I think he prefers you male" Irene purred.

"Prefers me male?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, I thought you were clever, but are you blind as well? Somebody loves you, your protective army doctor always close at hand, and you think he only sees you as a flatmate?" Irene replied. Sherlock said nothing.

Meanwhile John came out of the room and sat down in his chair, now calmer. He tried to read but he couldn't stay interested. He stared around the room for a moment, and suddenly focused on Sherlock's chair. Sherlock's phone was rested on the seat. John got up and cautiously tapped the screen. The text conversation was on the screen. John took one look at it, grabbed his coat and raced out of the room swearing.

Sherlock was just about to answer when John came racing into the room, panting heavily.

"How about we ask the man himself?" Purred Irene.

"Sherlock, you could have bloody told me you were going here, I could have helped" John shouted, still breathing heavily.

"John, what are you doing?" Sherlock asked, looking at John.

"Come after you, you idiot" John breathed, looking at Sherlock.

"You didn't have to" Sherlock said coolly.

"I had to stop you doing something stupid, that's what I always do," John breathed. Sherlock looked at him in the eyes.

"Always there to pick up the pieces" Sherlock said, laughing lightly.

"Always" breathed John. They looked at each other in the eyes. And then right before John's eyes, Sherlock slowly started into turn back into a man.

"I preferred you male," John whispered when Sherlock was finally back to normal.

"Me too" said Sherlock before he could stop himself. John looked at him in disbelief.

"Kiss me you fool" John breathed and Sherlock leant into kiss John with all his might.

"I told you so," laughed Irene.

*Notes – The dress Irene is wearing is the Alexander McQueen 'Black Engineered Lace Mini-dress' in red.


End file.
